Guardians
by CrzDmnWlf
Summary: Gibbs and the team get caught in the crossfire of a war that has been going on for thousands of years. Will they choose a side? Will they survive? rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 **I want to apologize to my amazing readers. I have been too busy to continue Phoenix Lovebirds and Cowboys and Cowgirls. I will update them eventually but for now I'm working on an old story from middle school. Please enjoy**

The forest silence, Broken by the sounds of animals and wind, seemed to arouse an ominous pressure that had a young couple wary of the shadows surrounding them. The couple had found a clearing, surrounded by dense undergrowth and trees growing close together, thinking it would protect them from wild animals. Little did they know, it would be their downfall. The clearing had a creek running along the edge and a big boulder in the center. The couple spread out a picnic blanket next to the boulder and placed a basket in its center.

In the shadows cast by the forest, glowing red eyes stared out at the couple. Slit pupils tracked their every movement. A low hiss issued from the shadows under the eyes, quickly followed by a chorus of low growls. More eyes began to appear in the darkness, on trees, rocks, water, in the air, and in the water. All sound seemed to be extinguished as though it never existed. Nothing moved, even the wind and water froze in movement. The couple quickly grew scared. CRACK! The couple's heads snapped toward the sound. A figure materialized out of the darkness, bare feet making not a sound.

The figure was that of a striking young man. However, this man wasn't completely human. Glowing red eyes, Roman nose, and thin lips sat on the pale skin of the man's chiseled face. Jagged, curved, silver horns jutted out of his slicked back black hair. He stood at almost 7 feet tall with a slim build yet bulging muscles. He had splatters of black scales littering his skin, most forming tattoo- like markings. Down his spine he had a line of spikes, silver in color, mostly hidden by a pair of giant, black, leathery, bat-like wings. The wing membrane was silver like the spikes. The spikes continued on to a long, whip-like, black tail that was held out, barely off the ground. He had blade-like spikes jutting out of his elbows and knees. A pair of black jeans sat low on his waist. The fabric around the spikes on his knees was reinforced with leather. His fingernails, toenails and teeth were longer and sharper with the toenails curving like a hawk's.

The couple jumped up with the guy standing in front of the girl, protecting her. The man let out a low, evil sounding chuckle. All around the clearing more figures emerged from the shadows, the ground, the trees, out of thin air, out of everything. Each figure had their own bestial features. The couple backed up against the boulder, only to freeze as clawed hands emerged from the rock to grab them. Their eyes widened as figures, which greatly resembled Jersey devils, melted out of the boulder, sharp teeth and claws stained red with old blood. The draconic man smirked, an odd lurching hiss rose from deep in his throat. The other figures started to close in on the couple. The man crossed his arms over his bare, muscular chest and said "boo". The couple screamed as they were dog piled while the man watched, slit pupils widening in sadistic pleasure. The screams cut off with a squelching sound. The flying blood reflected in evil eyes.

Elsewhere a group of 9 glowing eyes snapped open in a pitch black cavern. A deep, rumbling voice came from where a pair of multi-colored eyes narrowed. "The corrupt have risen. It is time to fight once more. A mix of different animalistic sound answered the voice. The low voice rose once again as it, followed by many others roaring in agreement, roared, "GUARDIANS, RISE!"

 **Well, what do y'all think? Please tell me so that I may know if I need to change anything. Gibbs and his team will come in next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	2. not an update

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say but I'm putting my stories on long-term Hiatus. I will be adding stories that I have already started writing but I will not be updating for a while. College crap and all that. Please bear with me my wonderful readers!**


End file.
